In recent years, a random-accessible and high-density storage medium such as an optical disk, an opt-magnetic disk and a semiconductor memory is often adapted for use as a storage medium in a video camera. Usually, video data and/or audio data stored in such storage medium are either transmitted to a storage device such as a Hard Disk Drive (“HDD” hereinafter) in an editing devise, or is read out from the storage medium itself for editing as disclosed in the Patent Citation 1.
However, a data corresponding to one shot whose definition is a record of shooting from the beginning to the end is difficult to be written onto the storage medium as one file. This is because a file system on the storage medium limits the maximum file size of one file to be written onto the storage medium. Therefore, data corresponding to one shot is usually recorded and stored as a plurality of files in the storage medium, particularly when the data size for one shot is over the limit of the maximum file size.
On the other hand, a file system whereby the maximum file size is large enough to accommodate the data corresponding to one shot can store the data corresponding to one shot as one single file. Nevertheless since a file system of such kind normally has a complex structure and performs a complicated process associated with such a structure, it is often designed for a specific Operating System (“OS” herein after). In other words, a file system that can utilize any conventional OS and accommodate one shot as one file is not available yet. In addition, it is usually considered as desirable that the data in the storage medium to be recorded in a format which can be read out in any ordinary OS to enable editors to use any kind of OS to edit the data. This is the main reason why a file system whose data is readable by ordinary OS is being adapted for a storage medium despite its maximum size not being large enough to accommodate a data corresponding to one shot.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2004-266721